Why Misty Hates Bug Pokemon, Carrots, and Peppers
by Grapes Rule
Summary: This oneshot explains the secrets behind Misty's deepest fears... why does she hate these three things so? read on to find out


WHY MISTY HATES BUGS

A young girl about 5 years old is wandering around Viridian city with her mother and older sisters. The older girls are a little ways off chatting about some guy. While the young girl clutched onto her mother's hand. This was her first time to Viridian City. Her mother and her seemed quite content.

"Misty why don't you hang around your older sisters over there while mommy does an errand?" Her mother asked gently.

"Mommy they don't want me. I want to stay with you!" Misty then hugs her mother tightly. Her mother calls Daisy, Violet, and Lily over.

"Girls do you mind watching Misty for a bit?" The three girls shook their heads no. "See Misty it's alright." Her mother gently pulls her off. "It's Ok sweetheart." Misty looked at her sisters and back at her mother. She then slowly wandered over to her sisters. Her mother smiled. "I will be back soon ok girls?"

"OK!" The tree girls shouted in unison. They wandered off close to the forest.

"Misty…" Violet began. "Would you like to hear a story?"

"Yes." The young girl replied.

"Ok. This is the story of carrots and peppers… There was once a young girl who loved these foods. She ate them for breakfast lunch and dinner everyday. When her parents asked her if she wanted something different the young girl always refused. When one day somehow someone slipped poison into her food. The young unsuspecting girl grew very ill. The only way to cure her to go into the forest and kiss a Beedrill, so the young girl wandered into the forest and kissed a Beedrill. The Beedrill fell in love with the girl. So in result the girl ended up marrying a Beedrill. She never had children and despised bug pokemon ever since…" Misty's eyes were full of fear and awe.

"So Misty what do you think of the story?" Daisy asked.

"It was weird and you shouldn't try to fool me!"

"How do you know we haven't poisoned your food?" Lily wondered aloud. Misty suddenly grew very scared she knew her sisters did not approve of her since they always called her runt but would they really try to harm her?

"Girls I'm done shopping! Lets go home." So the happy family started home.

That night the family had peppers and carrots and steak. Misty wondered if her sisters had poisoned her food but after a few nibbles she couldn't help but eat the delicious meal. After supper she heard her sisters whispering in the other room. Knowing that she was listening they decided to trick her.

"Do you think she suspects anything?" Daisy asked.

"No, did you see the way she ate she obviously did not taste the poison." Violet responded.

"Yeah I wonder if we should give her a warning." Lily muttered. Misty had heard enough she couldn't believe her sisters would do this to her! So she told her mother she was going to bed early and snuck out and wandered back to Viridian City.

Misty wandered into the forest alone with no Pokemon to protect her. She soon encountered her favourite type of Pokemon bugs! Her older sisters hated her for her love of bug Pokemon but she wasn't about to let them to tell her what to like. She played with a Caterpie and Kakuna for a while then began to search intensely for a Beedrill. Finally she found a sleeping one. She went up to it and kissed it. The Beedrill startled from being awoken from his sleep attempted to attack Misty. She had a long cut on her arm from Beedrill's stinger. Misty ran and ran. She had no idea where she was running to but she couldn't stop or else the Beedrill would get her. She tripped on a root and stumbled to the ground. She saw a young Pikachu.

"Pikachu will you help me?" The terrified Misty asked.

"Pika!" The young Pikachu nodded his head yes. "PIKACHU!" A large yellow light came out from his red cheeks and knocked the Beedrill unconscious.

"Thank you Pikachu!" She ran up to hug the Pikachu when an old man came and captured it.

"Are you alright little girl?" Asked the elderly gentlemen. Misty shook her head yes. The old man nodded and went off on his way and Misty returned home. When she got home her mother was frantic.

"MISTY! Honey are you ok? Where did you go? What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

"Daisy, Violet, and Lily said they put poison in my food and the only way to be cured was to kiss a Beedrill! So I did and then it tried to attack me and then a Pikachu saved me! An old man caught the Pikachu so I didn't get to thank him!" As Misty explained what happened her mother bandaged up Misty's arm.

"DAISY, VILOET, LILY!" Misty's mother yelled up the stairs. The three girls ran down as fast as they could because their mom sounded mad, very mad. "How could you scare your younger sister like that? That was very irresponsible thing you did young ladies, now you shall be grounded for a month."

"Ahhh." Groaned the three girls in unison.

"Now apologize to Misty!"

"Sorry…" The girls muttered.

"Now off to bed with you!" The three girls slowly went up the stairs to their rooms. Complaining all the way. "Misty you're sure your ok?" Her mother asked concerned.

"Yes mom."

"Ok. Now off to bed you had a long exciting day."

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Never feed me carrots or peppers again! I never want to see a bug Pokemon again as long as I live!" Her mother grinned.

"Ok honey now off to bed come on lets go." With that her mother tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

Grapes Rule: So what did all of you think?

Daisy, Violet, Lily: Why did we have to be grounded we never did anything wrong.

Grapes Rule: (Shakes head) So anyways remember to review and no flames please.


End file.
